Spirit Rising
by writersworld
Summary: Slightly AU, after Mason died in the incident at Spokane, Rose and the others are desperate to find a way to get him back. Will this new magic 'Spirit Rising' be able to do it? Will anything happen between Dimitri and Rose? Or will everything come crashing down again?


"Do you still miss him?"

The question itself irritated me. I was shaking as a stood up to the microphone, but I wasn't sure whether it was sadness or rage.

"Every single day. It sounds almost like a cliché, but there's not a day that goes by that I don't miss him. People think it's bad going through a break up, but physically losing your best friend has to be the worst thing that can happen to you. And all I can think is when will I finally move on, when will this pain in my heart subside and the void in my past be filled. But I'm starting to realise that that's never going to happen. He was such a massive part of me, that sometimes it shocks me that I'm still here without him. Life without Mason is like the night without stars, simply existing without purpose"

There was a flurry of bright lights and clickers, and I turned around from the podium and made my way off stage. A month had passed since Masons death, and the press were still all over it. It made me sick knowing that they were simply interested in a good news story, not the amazing bravery and sacrifice that my best friend showed. As I turned off stage Lissa, Eddie, Christian and Adrian were waiting for me. Lissa ran straight up to me and fiercely hugged me.

"Rose that was amazing, and so brave. We all miss him too." She was on the verge of tears.

I looked up to see Guardians Petrov and Belikov watching us from the corner of the room. I let go of Lissa and moved to face all of them.

"So guys, did we have any luck finding a new spirit charm thing to possibly bring back my best friend?" The smile on my face clearly not reaching my eyes. Adrian stepped forward with a smile on his face, my heart lurched with the hope that he had some form of good news.

"Well now you mention it little Dhampir, we think we're onto something. Eddie and Christian spent the day researching the history of St. Vladamir and stumbled across something called Shadow Rising. We think that it's something like the shadow-kissed bond that you and Lissa share. The more we find out about it, the more it seems that we could actually do it." He smiled at me and held out his arms. I gave him a begrudging look, but decided after the news he'd just given me, the least he deserved was a hug. I wrapped my hands around his neck as he swung me around. He put me down as we all started laughing. I couldn't help but notice Dimitri stiffen as Adrian grabbed me, and I stifled a laugh as his God-like demeanour dropped for just a second.

"So, do we have some sort of time frame on this plan?" I asked, not able to contain my smile. This time Eddie responded.

"2 days to get the stuff, 1 day to get to Spokane, then we're getting Mason back." He grinned at the last bit.

"Great! So what can I do to help? Are the Guardians in on this? Shall I pack? How lo-" Christian interrupted me.

"Yes Guardians Petrov and Belikov know, no you can't get anything, you and Eddie are on bed rest. And before you interrupt me complaining, it's because Eddie had the closest bond to Mason, and you have the closest bond to the shadows. We'll need you guys ready for that."

I could hear Lissa though the bond. _God he's hot when he's controlling._

"Lissa, do you forget that I can hear you through the bond?" I fake gagged and walked over to Dimitri.

"So Comrade, no more torture with my Russian Jailor with me on bed rest, unless you can think of any work outs in the bedroom?" I winked at him and he stiffened.

"Miss Hathaway, whilst on bedrest you and Mr Castile will be staying in the Guardians quarters, myself and Guardian Petrov will be looking after you, I expect you to be on your best behaviour." Dimitri replied. God he could be so boring sometimes, but damn did he look good when he was in Guardian mode, his shoulder length hair tied showing his Molnija marks, and that protective brooding stare, I had no doubt that he would…

"-Ms Hathaway, are you listening to me? I said do you understand?" I blushed slightly, and his features lightened up a little.

"Yes Guardian Belikov, I get it." I said before turning away quickly and half walking-half running back to the others.

"Well guys, see you in two days, come on Eddie boy, let's go". I grabbed Eddie's arm, waved goodbye to the others and followed the Guardians to their quarters.

We had been in our separate rooms for around 20 minutes when we started to get bored. It was hard for dhampirs to sit still for very long without something to do. My phone buzzed next to me, with a message from Eddie.

Eddie: I'm dead bored. Up for a game?

I sighed in relief, thankful for Eddies initiative. That's what made me, Mason and him get along as well, our disregard for the rules. I didn't even think before replying.

Rose: Sure, watcha thinking?

Eddie: Who can annoy the Guardians enough to get them to our rooms fastest?

Rose: You're on Eddie boy.

Eddie: Have fun losing ;)

I laughed at his response, but before I even had time to start planning, I could hear Eddies godawful singing through the walls. Like that would get them up here, he needed to up his game. I looked around my room to see what I could use. The window? Too resistant. The bed? Not really. The lights? I jumped off my bed and ran over to the light switch and began flicking it on and off rapidly. Around 30 seconds in, Eddie began throwing what sounded like the chair around the room. After another 30 seconds the electricity in the whole building cut off, and I smiled knowing that the cause would be traced back to my room.

After 3 minutes of silence, I could hear thumping footsteps hurtling up the stairs and I started grinning. But when the door of my room flew open and I was left face to face with a furious Russian my smile fell.

"Ms Hathaway." His voice was extremely cold. He was majorly pissed off. I looked down, trying to avoid his gaze. The silence was interrupted as my phone buzzed. I had a split second to read it before Dimitri ripped it from my grasp.

Eddie: Too bad I lost, but at least I don't have to deal with a pissed God-like Guardian. Good luck Rosie x

"This was a game? I can't believe I put such childlike behaviour past you Ms Hathaway. One more utterance from you and you will no longer be involved in the trip to bring back Mr Ashford." His angry demeanour dropped and he sat beside me on my bed.

"I really thought this trip meant a lot to you, but I really don't know anymore." He looked at me, but I turned away trying to hide the tears threatening to roll down my face. How could he doubt how much Mason meant to me and Eddie?

"I'm sorry Guardian Belikov. But it's been so hard for me and Eddie since Mason… You know… So we try to act joyful and carefree like Mason would." The lightens flickered back on and I knew Dimitri could see the tears in my eyes. For a second what looked like pity flashed across his face, but all to soon he stood up and turned to leave.

"I will bring you your breakfast tomorrow morning, please sleep Rose, goodnight." And with that he turned and left the room, his duster catching in the breeze before the door closed.

The next day passed quickly, as promised Dimitri returned every couple of hours with my food, and before I knew it I was waking up on the day of the mission. I jumped out of bed, feeling far too rested for my liking, and shoved all the clothes I had with me into the backpack I'd brought. I checked my phone to see what the plans for today were.

Adrian: Hey little dhampir. We meet at the front gates with our bags at 10pm. Hope you're well rested, can't wait to fill you in.

Eddie: Dude I'm so excited to get Mase back. See you soon Rosie!

I smiled at Eddie's message and glanced at the time. It was 9:15, so I hopped into the shower and started washing my hair. The scent of apples floated through the bathroom. After around half an hour I jumped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around my body and started drying my hair. I checked my phone again and saw that I had 15 minutes until I had to leave. I picked up the black jeans and tight red vest I had chosen yesterday and pulled them on. I quickly rushed my makeup, but before I had turned to open the door there was a knock. I pulled it open to see Dimitri standing there, looking gorgeous. His hair was down and he had black cargo trousers on, with a warm jumper and his duster. I realised I hadn't spoken when he coughed awkwardly.

"Rose, I wanted to see how you were, your behaviour has been perfect since the last… altercation. But I realise how important this day is to yourself and Mr Castile, are you sure you're ready?" I didn't hesitate with my answer, as I had never been more certain of anything in my life.

"We're ready comrade, this means the world to us." I smiled at him, and surprisingly he smiled back.

"Are you ready to go then, Mr Castile has already left, so I will walk with you." He smiled at me again, and I was beginning to like this side of Dimitri.

When we got the gates Lissa ran up and bear-hugged me, as if it had been two years, not two days. Without saying a word, we all turned to face the gates.

"So, Guardian Petrov take the lead, myself and Eddie next, Lissa you'll probably want to be with Christian, leaving Guardian Belikov and Rose at the back. Everyone okay with that?" Adrian said and we all nodded in agreement, too cold to say anything, after all it was nearly half ten at night. We headed out into the night with a couple of yards between all of the pairs. I was shivering majorly badly as I was only wearing this stupid vest top and left my hoodie on the bed. I think my other jacket was at the bottom of my bag. Dimitri looked at me, concerned.

"Rose, why aren't you wearing a jacket, its freezing?" He sounded cross with me for not looking after myself, which I thought was sweet. I mumbled a reply, but I couldn't get a coherent response out. I wasn't fussed about it being cold, as long as Lissa was okay, so was I. After five more minutes of walking I noticed the distance between Lissa and myself lengthening, and my teeth started chattering more. Dimitri looked at me again, but this time he placed his hands on my shoulders stopping me in my tracks.

"Rose you are absolutely freezing." He slipped off his duster and wrapped it around me. I shuddered at the welcoming warmth and snuggled into his jacket, the smell of him intoxicating. I thought the act of giving me his jacket was quite sweet. I looked ahead and saw that the gap had only widened more between myself and Lissa, and turned to start walking again, but I struggled to make it three steps without tripping, damn I was seriously cold. Dimitri turned to me, smiling to himself, and picked me up in his arms and strode on quickly.

"I can walk myself." I mumbled quietly into his chest, knowing that if any of the others saw me like this they'd never let me live it down, especially if Mason was here, he and Lissa were the only ones I'd told about my crush on Dimitri, and they both thought it was seriously cute. He said something back to me, but it was Russian.

"I don't speak Russian comrade, translate please."

"I said, be quiet and warm up Roza." He said, and I sighed in defeat, and snuggled down into his arms.


End file.
